


Duel

by ManeWright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, POV Gerard, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManeWright/pseuds/ManeWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no other way, you have to give up your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

October morning is still covered by the weightless veil of mist. Nothing can break the silence on this small field. Now we both value this silence so much, as we couldn't value everything we had before. But there's no way back.  
I don't even remember the reason of our fight, but, evidently, we couldn't find another way to resolve it.  
Seconds measured off eight steps and you finally heaved up you eyes. Trembling ran through my skin as I saw fear and despair in them. Silly, do you really think that I'm going to do that? Not so long ago I promised to give my life for yours. Sure, I didn't expect this moment to come so soon, but I won't renounce my words.  
We already stepped back on necessary distance and you dropped your look again. Well, you have will-power, babe. I wouldn't be able to take my eyes from you, even for short instant. No, not now. I clearly understand that you won't go on a compromise and I'll do it for you.  
Second gave me revolver and nodded slowly, giving me a sign to do first shot. Even on this distance I could feel your tension. I aimed, heaving up my hand. Now I was tense not less then you. My hand was shaking, so I had to keep it up with another one. When I calmed down a little bit, I began to press the trigger leisurely. Bullet flew past you, not even touching to you coat.  
Your turn. You neatly took the gun from your assistant's hands and then looked at me one more time. Your dark eyes were shining and a light smile was frozen on your lips. You quietly whispered "Farewell" and heaved your hand, already aiming for shot. The last, crucial shot. Now instead of smile I saw a smirk, but your eyes showed all the pain you tried so hard to hide. Unlike me you pressed on the trigger faster.  
Fire in my chest was changed by full lack of feelings soon.  
You did it, darling


End file.
